Broken soul, broken body
by cuyslave18
Summary: Eleanor finds herself being eyed-at by Alvin after his date with Brittany. If he does the thing, how will Eleanor live with the guilt? Rated T for over-the-waist sex activities, rape, strong language, physical and emotional abuse and the aftermath of rape. Takes place in the '80s cartoon universe, characters 12 at time, but more sexually mature due to being rodents
1. Prologue: The end of naiivete

Brittany had just gotten back from a date with Alvin. It was not unusual to see this back in the fourth grade, due to the precocious pair. At twelve, it had been only three years since being playmates. Children grow up quickly, chipmunk ones even more so.

Although at twelve, human girls may may not have had a year or two between them and menarche, Brittany was the first one to reach it shortly before her ninth birthday. The human physician they had gone to suggested giving her estrogen therapy, which was blatantly refused by the girl, who was given such freedom by Ms. Miller, due to it possibly ruining her sex life. The doctor was very surprised that not only did an eight-year-old girl have a sex life above the waist, but her guardian also approved of it! In fact, when Brittany then replied "We chipmunks are naturally very horny." as the rationale, he literally told his assistant to wash her mouth with lye soap^.

Naturally when hearing of the news of the fact that Brittany and Alvin lost their virginity consentingly the night of her ninth birthday, both of their siblings were like "not surprised here!" Simon kept joking that his older brother should legally be renamed "Zeus" because of the amount of girls the latter slept around with, not to mention the number of animals as well*. Of course, these jokes were incredibly hard to suppress whenever Theodore was around while Alvin and Brittany were together. At least Jeanette got one of his jokes for once.

Surprisingly, chipmunk girls and boys do not have that much of a difference of timing during puberty in that manner. All of the boys had stopped growing within a year that the girls did, but Alvin had been sexually mature for a few years, while Theodore had barely started puberty in the present time. Dave actually tried estrogen therapy** for Alvin, who started close to five years before the Chipettes. But it was only administered for a few months before there were adverse reactions.

The changes were not obvious in school, since even chipmunk women are flat-chested and they already have fur in many places on their body. The only physiological difference for the girls was the pelvic area besides the normal growth and hormones ordeal. But that was easily concealed from the public using flowier skirts. The girls had grown well at this point, having stopped growing close to their tenth birthday. Except for Jeanette, who ended up being a late bloomer, aligning with the timing of human females. Her growth spurts really made the height contrast between the sisters more obvious.

 _Ugh._ Eleanor thought as she watched the horny lovers part. _The other girls at school think that once a month is bad, but I get mine every week. I've even sewn washable panty liners into all of my underwear. Brittany is teasing me more because PMS is half of the month, and everyone needs some comfort food during that time. I haven't had to adjust the seams on my clothes yet, so why is it bad? Normally I have to adjust the seams if I gain weight._

But the lovers were not parting at all. Alvin ended up staying an extra hour or two, staring at Eleanor. Having just one girl was just not satisfying, so he watched Eleanor sew in a rather-shape-revealing pair of pyjamas. Mind you, these were supposed to be causal asexual flannel pyjamas.

 _Just ignore him_ , she thought _There's nothing to look at here. Just wearing some pyjamas, move along. Should I try to get him like a soccer ball out our window, or rugby tackle him off of the tree, then pull up the ladder?_

Alvin got closer to Eleanor, now a mere conversational distance from him. She could tell he was getting horny by his pheremones. She dashed into the next room, but she was not fast enough to lock the door before Alvin tried unbuttoning her PJ shirt, only to get punched in the face. Luckily, she always wore something under button-ups. He started fondling at her non-existent cleavage, scaring the living daylights out of her. He knew this from her pheromones, but would not stop. He dragged her into his car due to her emerging panic attack^^ (well, it was a battery-opearted Toyota from the toy store. Which is the same thing to someone who is close to four feet tall). It was very tight for Eleanor, since it was made to fit two three-year-olds. She did not remember Alvin's car being so tight, but the last time she was in it was when he had a peddle-powered Little Tikes car a few years ago, which honestly had more room. He had to take all backroads to go home, since it was not even legally a car.

By the time she recovered from the panic attack they were too far from the tree house to even consider escape a viable plan. But she couldn't tell Dave what would happen. He refrained from having "the talk" with his boys, even though they had a sex-ed unit in health class at this point. It really was not the best time socially for the other two, as they were horrified by the idea of getting laid. Everyone but Brittany and Alvin were disgusted in class when the teacher explained unprotected sex, to say the least. The two retorted when the teacher explained the dangers. Alvin's counter-argument was "I did oral with Stevie Nicks*^ when I was like six, but I'm still alive!"

Brittany's counter-argument was "I did a thing or two with Mick Jagger on my first tour, so I must have been like...six or seven."

Let's just say an argument over abstinence vs. sex vs. sperm banks erupted among sixth-graders in a secular school and it was as awkward as it sounded. As expected, they got sent to the office and had to explain to the vice principal that they were both horny enough to consent at that age and started doing simple oral and anal with each other at the time.

Eleanor tried to make a checklist of what STDs Stevie Nicks and Mick Jagger^* had, which then got passed on to Alvin and Brittany. Which would then pass on to her, since Alvin had regular sex with Brittany.

 _Simon had mentioned this new disease called AIDS, which killed people in ten years. Alvin did not look like he was dying and he isn't constantly sick, so that eliminates AIDS,_ Eleanor thought. _I have to ask him later._

*Although Simon is more into STEM, I'm sure he's picked it up from his literature studies. And Jeanette probably knows a few specific examples that did not lead to mythical creatures. Zeus is the main deity in the ancient Greek pantheon. Greek mythology stories are mostly 'Zeus rapes a random creature'. I'm also a PJO fan, so I know a little _too_ much about Greek mythology. I might make a pop song or Oedipus reference later on, since many pop songs nowadays are audial porn.

**Estrogen therapy is a very common method of battering precocious puberty. It is used in both sexes, but sometimes requires nipple removal

^The mouth and soap punishment is literally as described in that sentence. My mother, who was born in the mid-60s got that for cursing as a kid. It would make sense if the practice persisted into the '80s.

^^I take mental health very seriously. I added that part in because it seemed like a reasonable physiological reaction to that situation. Also, Eleanor is generally the reasonable type of character, so it would be logical

*^ It took me only a few minutes to do the examples because I listen to that type of music. Even accounting for the popularity requirements for late '70s to late '80s. Stevie Nicks was the lead singer for the band Fleetwood Mac (if anyone has ever heard of them...). Mick Jagger is lesser-known slang for "being cool" or "attractive". He was also the lead guitarist of the Rolling Stones. I am talking about the actual person here. I could have done Davie Jones from the Monkees, but people would get that confused with a nautical-themed urban legend of Davie Jones' locker.

^*During the heyday of rock, most stars had multiple STDs from the sleep with whomever policy. That only died down in the '90s. Most of them did it unprotected while high. It is highly likely that such stars would have multiple STDs themselves. If two individuals had sex with two different rockstars,then if the individuals had sex with each other, it would be a major health concern. If one of the individuals had sex with someone unknown afterwards, the risk of STDs would be much higher for the unknown person than for the individual. That is the exact situation Eleanor is in at the moment in my story.

***Sorry for the Zeus jokes. Because I'm pretty sure Zeus is also the Greek god of sexual promiscuity, not thunder, unless thunder is slang for erection or penis*****


	2. The virgin prize

_Splish, wonk_

That was all Eleanor could hear as soon as she got to the Seville home, the raindrops falling in sync with her tears. Nobody was home when they arrived, despite the late hour. "I ditched the camping a day early to see my pretty girl," Alvin explained.

By the way he said it, Eleanor knew he didn't mean her. She continued crying for about half an hour until Alvin went to the restroom. She dialed Ms. Miller's number, but there was no one. It was likely that she went out for a week or two to gamble. The blonde Chipette then called the treehouse, where she got an answer. But it was her eldest sister. "I don't give a shit about that. " Brittany answered about the situation. "You know only the ugly ones get raped because the men are too drunk to see real beauty. I mean, you're never going to have sex with all of that fat, you disgusting frog. So enjoy it! Oh, and I won't keep it a secret. Not your end of the story anyway. I'll cover for Alvin, but not you. I will tell every reporter and paparazzi rep about it before they ask. And I will tell them that you're pregnant, even if the test shows up negative. The fans love me, but why would they like you anyway? You look like a plus size model with no cleavage. You're also an ugly housewife!"

Brittany hung up suddenly, and it was clear that Jeanette was not awake. Eleanor could not get out of it at all...unless. Her plan B was crushed when Alvin walked out of the restroom fifteen minutes later. He was probably showering. Maybe she should wait until his shower tomorrow to put plan B into action. Alvin caressed her arms like the night before before bringing her to the bedroom, but soon moved to her rear end by bending. He took her shirt off first, with much difficulty. It took nearly an hour. He then proceeded to tease her like Brittany did on the phone earlier. Eleanor was too tired to punch him now, saving her energy for later. He massaged her abdominal fat before deciding that he wanted to see her nether regions.

After Alvin managed to get her pants off, the phone rang. It was Brittany again. It was clear that she knew about the situation but all Eleanor could hear was "Sure", "mmmmhmmm" and other generic responses. He went to see his lady of the night, who was wearing only an undershirt and panties. He was immediately rugby-tackled to the floor of the bedroom. "You play football?" Alvin asked meanly. "Football is for boys!"

"I play rugby on the rec team. It's a coed team," Eleanor answered "It's really fun, you should try it."

"Get off!" Alvin yelled. "It's my night to have fun, not yours!"

"I will call the police" she threatened.

"It's not a real crime," he retorted. "You will waste their time while they can get real criminals, like murderers."

"You could get twenty years if they are slow enough," she retorted. "You can be charged as an adult in two years"

"It's not a real crime!" Alvin screamed. He ripped off her panites but could not get what he wanted... yet. He scratched her eye, causing enough pain to get his wishes. She still struggled to get out of his way, when he blindfolded her.

"I can still smell and use my whiskers to feel!" Eleanor cried. Her arms and legs were soon bound as well. Alvin forced her to hop to bed, since it might make her more compliant although he could carry her that far. Trying to pull double damage, he made her go to his youngest brother's bed before getting in and pulling the covers up. Alvin then shut the bedroom door and locked it with the spare key before a night of torture could ensue.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I tried to make it go longer, like the first one, but I've never had sex before and have very little imagination for things like fondling and undressing, since I have never seen them in action. Let me know how this is going and give any feedback. Criticisms are appreciated!**


	3. A violation of their privacy

The bedroom door opened suddenly, as the remaining Sevilles had come back from their camping trip. Eleanor could tell who was speaking, and when despite her ehaustion. She couldn't get out of the ropes that tied her to the bed, and Alvin was nowhere to be seen. The ropes cut off her circulation, therefore both Dave and Simon tried to carefully. Her best friend, Theodore, could not stop crying, and was too distraught to even help.

As hard as she tried, Eleanor could not stop Dave from calling the emergency hotline, or prevent Simon from untying the ropes. She was already bleeding, and wanted to keep the pressure on so she didn't pass out, but lucky for her, Alvin's brothers knew first aid, sort of. Simon did all of the bandaging and cleaning, while Theodore just handed his older brother the supplies. By the time the EMTs came, she still hadn't stopped bleeding, but she had been covered up with a borrowed bathrobe. But she didn't want it to happen again, so she tried not to tell the EMTs, in hopes that they would ignore it.

Dave knew what happened, and offered to assist her in getting justice. But even he knew that Alvin couldn't get prosecuted in the juvenile court for another two to three years. Restraining orders had to wait another four years, until they were sixteen. Dave said he would come by as soon as she was in stable condition, which she was grateful for. As she was wheeled onto the ambulance via stretcher, the alarm kept blaring through streets and lights until she drifted into unconsciousness.

Dave sat at his desk at home, after making sure Eleanor had arrived safely to the hospital. He was on the phone with his lawyer, asking for recommendations, after explaining what happened.

"I'm afraid that I've never heard of a rape case between two minors," the lawyer replied. "Especially that young. If you don't go to court, ASAP, the girl could be wrongfully charged if the trial takes place in four years, since the local age of consent is lower for girls. I'm afraid that, although they are the same age, that the case won't be tried, because of certain exclusion factors. It depends on the presiding judge, but it could exclude the case if her hymen is intact, or she becomes pregnant from the incident. It could even be something as superficial as the rapist being a sibling's friend or going to the same school."

"Mr. L, the situation has both of the superficials you mentioned," Dave said. "The two individuals also have professional relations, which may complicate that even further. Even if she doesn't win the case, are there any services that she can receive before she turns eighteen?"

"Most recovery services don't start until fifteen or sixteen, at least by the government," Mr. L. replied. "You could try a private provider, but most of them have a higher threshold, around eighteen, some as high as twenty-one. I can send someone I know to consult, and he'll know the providers that accept under-fifteens. I mostly do adoption and welfare cases, so I know for a fact that you have to be over eighteen to be considered a natural guardian. If the girl ends up having a child, the state may try to take it out of her custody, due to the amount of time until she reaches that age. I need you to call the other lawyer's number, so you'll need to write it down.-"

Dave wrote the other lawyer's number, then called, getting transferred from law firm to law firm. By late evening, there was no sign of Alvin, and his younger brothers were peeking into the office from the yard, already in their pyjamas. Dave was unsure of how to tell them about the incident, especially since the bespectacled one might ask too many questions. He went out to meet them, which was quite the walk, considering that the nearest exit was on the other side of the house. He decided to test their understanding first, after getting them in their bedroom. They then went into the living room, since the blood hadn't been cleaned up that morning from the bedroom. Dave went on the armchair, while the remaining two chipmunks sat on the sofa.

"What do you two think happened last night?" the elder Seville asked. He got a range of answers from the two, who only agreed on who the perpetrator. Surprisingly, Theodore's guess was the most accurate, with everything but the sex. He kept asking about Eleanor throughout the day, including when she would heal from the physical injuries. Simon, on the other hand, was able to accurately say what injuries she had, but was clueless about the incident, only guessing correctly that rape was involved. After, the brothers asked if they should tell Brittany and Jeanette, and when the police would come to investigate (probably to figure out when they could sleep in their own beds again).

Dave found out that Alvin had brought his girlfriends over for the night, keeping the other two awake. Not only did they come to the agreement that after the police investigation, Alvin would have his own room with a door locked from the outside, but Dave also agreed that the younger two would still share a bedroom. Immediate concerns about leaving the room alone arose, including the school bags they left, and any clothes. It was agreed that they could get their items if they were over five feet from the stained area. Dave put a blanket from his room over the boys, who were already asleep.


	4. The long ride

Dave was woken up around one in the morning by the sound of party horns and giddy laughing. Alvin had come home with another girl, fondling her on Dave's favorite armchair. The girl was around fifteen, Irish presenting and very drunk. Every time his brothers told the couple to get a room, Alvin obnoxiously blew his party horn for close to three minutes.

Dave was trying to find the sound while the younger two chipmunks made their way to his room. They accidentally crossed paths.

"Fellas," Dave asked. "Where is that noise coming from?"

"Alvin," the two brothers said in harmony.

"The woman had the noisemaker for sometime, right?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, the woman used it, but Alvin started it, and she's drugged," Simon replied.

"What?" Dave replied.

"Don't worry, we called the police," Theodore said.

"You called the police?" Dave asked, very surprised.

"Yes, because Alvin is raping a woman on the sofa," Simon replied. "If he uses your bed, we will have to get a hotel room until the investigations end."

"Go in my room, you need sleep for school tomorrow," Dave said, the brothers immediately obeying. He looked disgustedly at his furniture, then asked Alvin to explain the previous night.

"What are you talking about, I'm cool," Alvin replied. "Bec here said she could make me go wild, so I took her home."

Dave found the girl's ID card on the table, which read _Christina O'Brien_. It showed a blonde teen with green eyes and a terrible sunburn. He had no idea where _Rebecca_ came from, but Alvin had a terrible time remembering names.

The house was a major mess the next morning. The police set up grids in the bedroom and living room, leaving only the home office, Dave's bedroom, and the kitchen spared. Alvin had been imprisoned with bail, the girl Christina sent to the hospital for several injuries. Dave did not want to bail out Alvin, despite the fact that he could afford to do so.

Simon and Theodore went to the Chipettes' tree house so they could get a peaceful sleep, since Ms. Miller was away. Simon complained that it was the second consecutive day they were absent, and his school bag was in the living room grid, leaving his homework. Brittany was the only one home, since Eleanor was in the hospital, and Jeanette had already left for school. Simon, already irritated, decided that now was the best time to tell Brittany about the incident with her youngest sister.

"Brittany?"

"Yes"

"Since you are home, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"No problem, tell away"

"Your sister Eleanor is in the hospital due to something that happened two nights ago. Alvin-"

"Yeah, Dave is going to get _payback_ for calling the police and ambulance"

"You know what happened"

"Yeah, she asked me to save her little ass, which wouldn't be _right_ "

" _When_ did she call"

"That night at seven"

"Why didn't _you_ help her, _you_ know Alvin better than anybody"

"Because it _wasn't_ the _right_ thing to do"

"Your morals are twisted _backwards_ , try putting them _forward_ "

"Okay, so I want a _solo_ career, but the manager won't let us"

" _Your sisters_ like singing in a group, so you are _outnumbered_ "

"Yeah, he likes Ellie's voice, so I have to _push_ her _out_ somehow"

"So, instead of asking her to join another girl group or retire, you decided _scandal_ would be better?"

"Yes, _so_ much _better_."

"I don't understand your logic"

"My original plan was to _leave_ her to bleed to death after. Alvin did it at _your_ house because he wants a solo career, so to taint _your_ reputation"

"Couldn't you two have _talked_ to the record label instead? And is that _why_ Alvin did it on Theodore's bed?"

"The media doesn't _like_ civilities, so I wanted to give them a _juicy_ story with _twists and turns_ "

"Couldn't you just have made it up instead of _trying_ to make it _reality_ "

"No, it is _so_ much _sweeter_ to have revenge"

"I _will_ tell your sisters"

"And ruin a perfectly good sabotage? _No_ "

"Then you _will_ be a co-conspirator in Alvin's trial"

"I _know_ that _I'll_ be a witness in _his_ defence"

"Good luck _trying_ "

Simon, tired of bickering, called the hospital to see how Eleanor was doing. Brittany nearly pried the telephone out of his hands once it started to ring.

"This is _my_ house"

"Didn't _your sisters_ help you build it?"

"Who _cares_?"

"They'll have to live out in the _streets_. My solo career will make money _tight_ "

"It's a _tree_ house. You _don't_ have to pay _property taxes_ or a _mortgage_ "

"But I _never enough_ money to spend on clothes"

"Aren't _your sisters_ more important than _your closet_?"

That last question threw Brittany off guard. She wanted to say _yes_ , but he'd know that she was lying. If she said _no_ , he'd explain the psychology behind family bonds for the rest of the day. Instead, she looked at herself in the mirror while Simon took the call. Was she too short? Was her hair too unruly?

The boys left after the call, to Ms. Miller's house. Simon picked the lock, since even the Chipettes did not have keys. Theodore, tired from the past two nights, took a nap on the couch while Simon called the school.

"Hello, Nikola Tesla Junior High, how may I help you"

"I need to speak to guidance"

"Are you one of the freshmen"

"Yes"

"Any scheduling questions, or class information"

"No, I need to talk _directly_ with my guidance counsellor"

"Last name?"

"Seville"

"She's in a meeting, but she'll be available after school"

"It's time sensitive, I need to talk to someone _now_ "

"Is it about attendance?"

"Yes"

"I'll transfer you to the assistant principal"

The transfer music was much more annoying than a music box, but Simon had reached his peak level of annoyance already that day, and it was not even past noon. While waiting, he stroked the middle of the receiver.

"Hello, secretary's office. How may I help you?"

"I was being transferred to the _assistant principal's_ office"

"Sorry, he's busy"

"Are you in charge of attendance, or should I speak to his secretary"

"You can ask general questions, like tardies here"

"I'm trying to explain the absences of myself, my brothers, and my friends"

"You should ask your father to do that"

"He's at work"

"That's too bad, you're not _allowed_ to do that for another two years. The handbook states that minors under fourteen _cannot_ speak directly to administrators via telephone or perform tasks via telephone that were forbidden in elementary school"

"It's _very_ serious matter. Can I tell you to _pass_ the message along to the assistant principal?"

"No, you are _not_ allowed to do that. What would be _serious_ to a twelve-year old?"

"Alvin committed aggravated rape on one of our friends"

"Why would a twelve-year old do that? It's not a _crime_. He's _twelve_ "

"What about support services for the victim?"

"Wait until high school"

"She was raped the other day, and you're telling me to wait _three years_?"

"How old is the friend?"

"Same age"

"They can't consent"

"She _refused_. Is that enough?"

"How?"

"She was tied up, and there is severe rope burn, which indicates that she was trying to move _away_ from him"

"They were just playing"

"Just _playing_? She was _tied_ to a bed, _naked_ and profusely _bleeding_ "

"You're just exaggerating"

"Most of the bleeding was coming from her genitals"

"How dare you use _that_ word"

"You signed us up for _health_. Remember? And there's a unit on _sexual_ health"

"Tell you father to call me. Handbook rules"

With the final beep, Simon felt discouraged. He just wanted to help Eleanor, but why was it _that_ hard? He looked at his younger brother sleeping on the couch, and decided that he needed to sleep as well.


	5. Home court

It was the first day of the court case. Eleanor felt nervous, not only because she may not get justice, but also because her protective instincts kicked in after the rape. She used Brittany's pregnancy tests once she got home, always getting a positive result, even across a month's time.

She shifted in her bench, wondering why she couldn't bring herself to get an abortion. As the doctor told her, it would be dangerous to carry the litter. But it would be more dangerous for someone as small as her to get the abortion. Most clinics would turn her down because of her height, and some even because she is overweight.

"Eleanor Miller, please come to the stand," her attorney said. She reluctantly got up, and started to recite her confession between heavy breaths. She never expected any of this to happen. Her best friend hadn't talked to her for three weeks in fear of her safety. Then, when they talked, he was shyer than normal. Then when she tried to explain the situation, he ran off sobbing. He had always been very sensitive, sure, but this was going too far. She hadn't thought to look into his teary green eyes and wonder if he had been traumatized as well.

"Ms. Miller, is that all you had to say?" asked the judge.

"Yes, ma'm," Eleanor replied, returning dejectedly to her spot on the bench. Her slacks felt tighter on her than they had before, and she couldn't button the matching jacket. She'd sworn that they fit a few weeks ago for the press conference. But then again, her cravings worstened, to the point that Jeanette locked the refridgerator at night. As if it wasn't already hard enough to stop eating already before the incident. And it has only been one month. Imagine how much worse she'd feel in another eight.

"David Seville to the stand," their attorney called. At least he might try to be optimistic for her sake.

"Mr. Seville, is it true that your son raped the defendant?" the judge asked.

"Yes, one of them," Dave replied.

"Can you tell me about his character?"

"Alvin's always caused trouble and expressed sexual desire earlier in life than his brothers. He's very sneaky, even manipulative to an extent. He always used his younger brother in his schemes."

"Simon or Theodore Seville?"

"Theodore. To continue, Alvin is also very impulsive and hot-headed most of the time. When they went missing for a few months at nine, it was none other than he who dragged them into a diamond smuggling operation. He doesn't take punishment well, or any form of criticism really."

"Thank you for telling us Mr. Seville"

Dave was just stating to the court what they had known for a long time. Eleanor shifted her position on the bench, excusing herself from the court room before he came back. Once out, she headed towards the restroom because she was feeling nauseous. Although she could not physically throw up, it was still an unpleasant feeling. She was in a stall for a half an hour when Jeanette came in.

"Are you feeling allright, Ellie" Jeanette asked from outside of the stall.

"No, nauseous" Eleanor replied.

"The doctor told me that you couldn't take certain medicine during the pregnancy," the taller Chipette replied. "But I got you this motion sickness band for car rides."

"Thank you," the blonde Chipette replied. "I can't use it right now. Can you get me a Payday and cheese crackers from the vending machine?"

That wasn't the weirdest combination the bespectacled Chipette had seen her sister eat, but it still raised suspision. In just one month, the blonde Chipette's cravings had gone out of control. But it made sense for someone who didn't feel satiety to begin with. It made Jeanette think of the previous Saturday, when her little sister woke up at two in the morning craving angel food cake with walnuts. No bakery was open at such an unreasonable hour, nor did they sell angel food cake with walnuts. Eleanor went to the kitchen to make it herself.

Eleanor was still huched over the toilet when Jeanette came back with the Payday and cheese crackers. They were slid under the stall, the blonde Chipette immediately starting to eat. "We should bring snacks next time," she suggested.

"How much?" the older Chipette asked.

"I dunno, maybe two backpacks," her sister replied "It's a long day."

"I've seen you binge before," Jeanette said. "That won't last you an eight-hour court day."

"It's called eating your feelings," Eleanor retorted.

"It depends," the bespectacled Chipette replied. "We may not be able to bring snacks if Theodore is stable enough to come."

"Why not?" the younger Chipette replied. Her older sister just glared as though she knew the answer.

The sisters went back to the court room together, holding hands. Shortly after they were seated, the judge called Jeanette for a character questioning.

"Is it true that you are the defendant's sister?" the judge asked.

"Yes, I am," the clumsy Chipette replied. Her words were getting mangled together, her voice getting quieter.

"What is her character like?"

"Eleanor is very caring, and slightly too protective of Brittany and I. She tends to put others before herself, and is very willing to help out."

"Continue"

"She does many of our household tasks, like sewing and cooking. She participated in school sports, notably football and rugby, until this year."

"Why is she not playing sports anymore?"

"Our school recently joined a playing network, and she is not up to their fitness standards."

"Why is that?"

"Eleanor does not feel satiety after eating, so she eats more than she should. Brittany has teased her about it for years."

"Has your sister flirted with anyone your own age?"

"No, not that I've seen."

"What kind of kids does she hang out with in school?"

"Basically anyone who is nice to her."

"Has she gotten into trouble?"

"Once, when she stole sponge cake from her cooking class in fourth grade."

"So, your sister is a good kid"

"Yes, your honor."

"You are dismissed" Jeanette walked to the bench, then nearly fell on the end of it. After she got up, she sat nervously on the bench. She fell over, meeting a set of dull blue eyes. Simon had been sitting next to her the whole time, and she didn't know it.


	6. Tables Turned

It was another day at the trial. The proscecution had difficulty with evidence and witness testimony. Both of the younger Seville boys were too emotionally distraught to speak clearly.

Brittany was wearing a smart two piece suit in pink and was waiting for her defence testimony. She had to think through her strategy. Maybe victim blaming blatantly wouldn't help Alvin's case, she thought, but if she lied about other potential partners, it may work.

"Ms. Brittany Miller," someone called. She got up from her bench seat and stood up at the podium. "A stool please," the same speaker said.

Brittany, comfortably near the microphone, stood up straight.

"Is it true that you are the victim's sister"

"Yes," she replied.

"And is it true that the victim called you before the act happened?"

"No," she coldly remarked.

"There are landline records showing you sister did call you before the incident. Do you deny that you hung up"

"She didn't call. I guess she enjoyed it"

"Ms. Miller, forcible sex is only enjoyable to the perpetrator. Your sister is clearly traumatized, do you understand?"

"No," she slyly remarked. "She's done it with other guys and claimed rape before."

"You are extremely selfish if your motive is to protect your boyfriend, understood?"

"I'm helping you all out by saving you time and money", the pink-clad Chipette said. "It's undeniably false"

"Next, what is Alvin like as a...erm person?"

"He's the kindest guy I ever met," Brittany explained. "He's nothing but kind to everyone around him. He loves women so much that he volunteered at a domestic violence shelter."

"He snuck in and was banned for groping. We have the surveillance footage."

Brittany had to think of how to spin this. "They asked him to come over and do some hand jobs."

"Thank you for your time Ms. Miller," the questioner said between their teeth. Brittany sat down, and noticed it was Alvin's turn. He was cuffed with a rope, as he was able to escape the smallest sized handcuffs. The orange jumpsuit was similarly oversized, but despite the compromising situation, he was more confident and aggressive than ever before.

The remaining siblings, Ms. Miller, and Dave were looking at him, mostly terrified at what escape attempt he could do.


End file.
